My Elvish Wedding
by HappyHappy Sunny Chan
Summary: Legolas has found a Bride. Now comes the wedding. Who ever said getting married was a piece of wedding cake , never got married in Middle Earth. NOTE: No Flamers ( you will be mocked) and if you don't like it don't Read it or Review.


Hi Everyone. I hope you enjoy this fic. This is just the beguning of the story so it'll get funnier and the OC's will get unpacked more . so please enjoy. Ok Disclaimer: Only OC's belong to me everything else tolkien gets * shakes fist*

* * *

YES

Greenwood was colored with life. Green moss blanketed rocks . The trees grew in radiance, their bright leaves shining with the sun. Letting spots of pure light to find their way to the forest floor. A soft brown boot treaded on the forest floor. Carefully placing each foot , so not to make a sound. The light brown boots continued to make their way mutely along the forest ground. Stopping to pause the owner of the brown leather shoe let the sounds of the wood wash over him. Each bird call , animal squeak and the faint rustling of the leaves all belonged to the forest , his forest.

Something broke the perfect peace of the forest noise , the steady rhythm of the Greenwood kingdom was broken by an under current noise. The young elf moved towards the muffled sound , with skilled movements. Coming to a clearing , the golden haired elf moved towards the distinct form in the center of the clearing. The first thing the young elf noticed was the creature had long black hair that fell down it's back. The individual made hushed noises , noises that one would use to clam a baby.

Fearing that the creature meant harm he drew his bow. Cautiously he stepped towards the being, Almost bringing the arrow tip to it's head , the creature turned around. The youth was meet by a moon white face , containing emerald jewel eyes . The striking face belonged to a girl , of his age. Her black hair tumbled down her shoulders just above her waist. From behind she had looked like a mass of darkness. The girls emerald eyes widened . " Please help me" she begged. Seeing around the girl's petite figure, he saw a small white rabbit , with long grey ears and a matching fluffy tail. One of its long stretched out legs was caught in a hunters trap. The rabbit's red eyes were wide with panic . He instantly kneeled next to the trap and pulled out his sliver blades to free the poor animal.

Once the rabbit was free it hastily ran out of the clearing leaving only the two children. He turned to face the girl . Before a word could form in his mouth , the hard reality of knuckles hitting soft flesh was heard. "How dare you!? You monster!" she screamed. The young elf's face became enraged " How dare you! . Do you know who I am? I am Legolas Thranduil , Crown Prince , son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood." "So , My names Rosmary " answered the girl. A bruise started to form around Legolas' eye.

LOTR

20 elven years later.

Legolas wondered through Greenwood. He seemed not to have a care in the world. A happy whistle came from his lips creating a cheery tune that melted into the bird song. Walking down the unmarked path Legolas fiddled with something inside his tunic pocket. His bow and arrows strapped firmly on his back.

Legolas stopped at a large amphitheater area. Large rocks piled downwards towards a small cave mouth. The cave had moss and vines falling down in front of the mouth. Flowers intertwined in the vines. Only three men could enter the cave abreast. Jumping from stone to stone Legolas made his way to the cave mouth. Inside the cave the constant noise of dripping water resounded off the thick cave walls. Damp ground meet Legolas' soft tread.

Legolas walked for a time, letting his thoughts wonder. Thinking about anything other than the rocks above his head. When a small glimpse of light showed itself Legolas quicken his pace. Almost throwing himself out of the tunnel. The world that meet him was one of fields , lush grass and wildflowers doting the country side. Houses of alive wood were placed here and there . In no order that could be seen by a stranger to the world of the wood wives. Strolling through the lavish fields Legolas came upon a tree in full bloom. It's purple flowers had all but covered the leaves and fallen on the ground. Creating a purple pond.

Underneath the Jacaranda tree kneeled a young women her long black hair was plaited into a single braid. Kneeling beside her sat two little girls. One mirrored the young women , with her dark features and cheerful smile. The second girl was fair. Blonde hair hung in two pig tails. The girls were like a blue bell and a sunflower. Which they were named after. Legolas had learned quickly that Wood Wives were all named after flowers or other plants. Normally the women were named after flowers and men after trees.

Making his way towards the ladies he paused to listen to their conversation. " I can't do it Rosmary . It won't grow." Complained Sunflower. " Rosmary placed a gentle hand on the little blondes back " Come on , I know you can do it." Fluttering her eyelashes " you did it in front of Oak , didn't you." Sunflower's cheeks grew a bright pink. As Blue Bell giggled.

Legolas knew Oak quite well and found the young girls infatuation amusing to say the least. Oak would be around nineteen in the years of a mortal . He was tall and board, his voice was deep and rumbling. In truth Oak was very much like his name sake. Stifling his laughter Legolas continued to keenly listen to the giggle talk of the women.

Sunflower , who was not too please about being a source of humor raised her voice " and what about you and that elf Rosie, you have been courting a long time. Grammy Lotus says he should ask you already." Rosmary flashed a grin at the blue bell " And what is that Blue?" . " To marry you. " blurted out the little girl her multiple plaits swaying as she dramatically moved her head. Rosmary closed her mouth , forming a straight line. Her green eyes burned with an upset sort of fury .Before her charges upset her more Legolas decided it was time for him to make his presence known.

Moving closer " My how lovely you ladies look today?" giving his best Prince charm , to win over the youngsters . The girls delighted to see their elvish guest hurried to his side. " Oh Legolas you are here. How wonderful." Exclaimed Blue Bell over joyed at the fact the handsome elvish Prince was visiting. " You will join as for tea won't you Legolas , Grammy and Grandpa will be angry if you didn't." begged Sunflower her pig tails bobbed as she pulled Legolas' hand towards their home. Smiling at both girls Legolas gave a deep sigh " I would be delighted , but it is rude of me to arrive when your dear Grammy has had no time to prepare. I fear I would be upsetting her and be a cause of worry." Both girls jumped on him protesting at his words. Rosemary who had been happily watching the scene from the sidelines decided at that moment to step in. " Girls , what if you hurry home and tell Grammy Legolas and I will be coming. That way she shall be able to prepare tea before we arrive." The girls jumped at the idea and hurried toward their home with a jump in their step. Legolas was pleased with this agreement and waited until the girls were far enough down the path , so not to hear them.

Slipping his hand into Rosemary's Legolas bowed making a small request as he did " My dear may we take the long route ?" Rosemary curtsied in good humor , almost falling over, Legolas laughed openly at his Lady's attempts. " My dear , Courtly graces do not serve you." Taking his arm Rosemary stuck her nose in the air in laughing defiance.

LOTR

The walk home was pleasant for both Prince and Lady. Laughter rang from their voices and good cheer glued to their faces. As they drew closer to Rosemary's family home the couples pace slowed. A comfortable silence sat between them. Each enjoying the beauty of the wooden realm.

" Rosemary , may I ask you a question?" asked the Prince suddenly tensing. A kind smile and encouraging answer , prompted Legolas to continue. " I wish to ask something of you and if you answer as I hope I promise to make you as happy as I can." Rosemary's pace stopped as she turned to face Legolas . " I … I mean , Ahh look at me I am lost for words… I had practiced and now I cannot say it." Rosemary's confused face meet his. " Just tell me Legolas , I will think no less of you". The Elvish Prince looked into the fair features , looking deep into the emerald eyes. The eyes he so loved. " I … I wish to ask for your" Legolas took a deep breath, as if it would be his last. " hand." A puzzled look passed Rosemary's striking features. Her Prince wanted her hand? " My hand?" voicing her thoughts. " What I mean to say my most dear beloved is , please become my wife?"

The look on her face could have killed . Every situation crossed his mind. She looked dumbfounded at his request. Strange noise came out of her mouth , as if a hobbit had tried her tongue in a knot. "ye…yes" Legolas' eyes widened as he brought close , so to hold her in his arms. Rosemary's sobs fell on his tunic. " My dear , please do not cry so , I did not mean to distress you." Rosemary playfully slapped his chest. " Don't be silly there happy tears. Now turn away I must look horrid." Laughing Legolas kissed the women he loved.

* * *

Please remember that my rules are no Flamers and if you don't like the ideas then please don't waste your time and mine, read something you'll like.

Thankyou for reading I look forward to continuing my writing. Stay safe and God bless


End file.
